


Melting Ice Cream

by Meowmerson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Ice Cream, M/M, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmerson/pseuds/Meowmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel starts working at the same ice cream parlour as Dean, it all starts out awkward. But, after a little arguing and a lot of laughing, they might be a little closer than 'just friends'. (Sabriel mentioned throughout.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Ice Cream

* DESTIEL *

Would it be cliché to say it was summer love? Well, regardless if it is cliché or not, it was true. This was summer love.

Sweltering heat only meant one thing. Ice cream. And I, unfortunately, had a summer job at the one and only Amy's Ice Cream. 

For quite some time I had been handling the constant flow of customers by myself. And I wasn't always working, this constantly-hyper kid called Gabriel- who I was pretty sure had the hots for my little brother- worked there as well, along with his brother Lucifer. We decided it would be easiest if we all took shifts alone so we didn't have to work as long every day. I couldn't complain, it worked. But then the one day came where I no longer worked alone. 

~-~

When I got to work on a hot Wednesday afternoon I was greeted by Gabriel. One of his hands was in the gummy bear tin, and the other was waving at me. After he successfully grabbed the biggest handful of gummy bears, he hopped over the counter and ran out the door yelling, "My brother is working here with you now, be nice! His name is Cassie!"

There was a sigh that came from behind the counter, "It's Castiel. I hate it when he calls me that."

I turned to find myself staring at the most beautiful person I had ever seen. When my green eyes met his striking blue eyes, I was at loss for words, everything about him was beautiful.

With a pierced eyebrow raised, Castiel asked a question, "Well... I presume you're Dean? And... Your little brother is Sam, the one Gabriel is head-over-heels in love with?"

I could only nod in response., caught in a trance by his black hair and hollow gauges, there was no way I could muster up words to say. But, I had to force myself to look away and hop over the counter. Damn, this is going to be a long shift.

~-~

Thats how it was for about a week, we both just served ice cream and ignored each other. 

And, just like any cliché love story, there was the one day. The one day that the love interests have to spend a day (or in this case, a shift) together and alone. With no wifi or a tv. Just a cold ice cream parlour and each other. 

That day was today.

Saying it was hot outside was an understatement. It was boiling. In fact, it was the hottest day of summer so far. The walk to work was terrible, and the thought of a full ice cream parlour was even more terrible. 

I ran for the parlour, ready to be treated with air conditioning and a slue of customers, only to be met by one, and it wasn't the customers. 

As the cool air washed over me, I was struck by the lack of customers. One glance in Castiel's direction with a confused look plastered on my face, he responded, "They're either on vacation at a beach or don't want to leave their air conditioned houses."

Nodding, I hopped over the counter and took a seat at the stool placed behind it. 

I watched the clock, hoping that minutes would pass faster. With nothing to talk about, the three hour shift seemed impossibly long. Realising that the clock was not a good thing to waste my time on, I took to staring at Castiel, who's back was facing me, and I was immediately curious. The tank top he was wearing was narrow enough in the back to show off a tattoo that- as far as I could tell- was a pair of wings that stretched from one shoulder blade to the other. 

That was what I was going to ask him about. I was not about to sit there for three bourse doing nothing.

Clearing my throat I asked, "So... Why wings?"

Castiel, still facing away from me, tensed up, but answered nonetheless. "Angel wings." He went back to whatever he was doing, and it was apparent that he didn't want to talk. 

But I had a motto: Don't stop till you get the whole pie. And I was going to get the pie. "Okay I realise that... Why?"

This time, Castiel turned, his blue eyes glaring, "Why do you care?"

"Come on man! We've been working together for like a week and you say nothing to me! I just want to get to know you is that such a crime? Now is the perfect time. It's set up like a fucking movie. There is no one here to stop us from getting to know each other."

He tossed the rag he was holding onto the ground and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well?" He asked, "What would your incompetent mind want to know?"

Smirking, I asked, "Favourite colour?"

His eyes widened in confusion before stuttering out, "I-I um... Green." His cheeks grew pinker when he said that. But it only lasted for a few seconds before he asked me a question, "Favourite animal?"

"Moose" I answered almost instantly, before asking, "Flanels?" If it hadn't been the summer, I would've been wearing a flannel. 

"No." "Piercings?"

"Yes actually. One. It was a contest I had with my brother, he backed down but that didn't stop me from winning." I answered, laughing at the memory. 

"What did you win?" Castiel asked, curiosity swelling in his voice.

"Bragging rights." "80s hair bands?"

The questions went on for an hour, stories were told, gummy bears were eaten, laughed were shared, and then questions got deeper, answers got more sincere and for the first time in our question asking, we were hesitant. 

Castiel seemed embarrassed to ask a question before he even asked it. With pink cheeks he asked, "Uh... Your um... Opinion on uh, gay rights?"

I went to answer immediately, but retaliated. The words swirled around in my mind but I couldn't put them together into one thought. Clearing my throat, I started by saying, "Well, I think the better question would be my opinion on equal rights. And my answer is hell yeah. There's no reason why you should take someone's rights always because you 'Don't like them' that's bull. If you don't like them don't involve yourself in them, enough said." 

Satisfied with my answer, I glanced at Castiel, who was smiling slightly, and thinking of a response. 

When he answered, it was like he couldn't stop the happiness from seeping into his usually cold voice, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

With a sigh of relief, I smiled, glad to know that he was an open-minded person. But I couldn't help myself, as there was another question nagging me. "Why did you ask that?"

Castiel's widened and his cheeks were stained a bright red colour. "N-no reason just curious."

"Bullshit. By the way you just reacted, it can't be curiosity. Why'd ya wanna know?" I asked, smirking.

"J-just because... I Uh... Well-"

I cut Castiel off, tired of his stuttering. "You..." I said, trying to get him to answer but he wouldn't open his mouth. "You know if it helps, I did just say I'm not a homophobe."

"B-b-but I... I was just curious!" He stuttered out while his entire face turned pink.

"Look, we kind of had an unspoken deal. You answer honestly and I'll answer honestly. Not that hard. Now, why did you ask me that Cas? It... It's alright if I call you Cas right? No offense but your names kinda a mouthful."

Cas nodded and took a deep breath. "I asked you because... I mean I would hate to have a friend who hates me for who I am... Which... I mean I'm gay. And... I kind of want friends who are supportive to the LGBT community..."

The explanation was butchered and nervous but it was truthful. I couldn't help myself from smiling. "Well I would guess someone has to be supportive of a community their part of or it doesn't make much sense."

When I said this, Cas looked up, obviously surprised. "Wait- you?- but, but look at you! I mean I don't try to stereotype but look at you!"

Laughing, I answered, "Now don't explode. But Cas, you could've just asked what my sexuality is."

Nodding, he opened his mouth, ready to ask the question. "Dean. I would like to ask... What is you sexual orientation?"

With a smile on my face I answered almost immediately. "Bisexual. And yes, we- along with pansexuals and asexuals- do exist."

"I would never doubt your existence." Cas chuckled. 

"Awesome."

~-~

A couple of days passed and it was the end of our shift. The night before I had told myself I would ask him this question, but I wasn't sure I was ready to. 

The moment had come, right when we were about to leave. Clearing my throat to get his attention I asked, "Hey, tomorrow's our day off and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go see the new Avengers movie with me? I haven't seen it yet and I've been meaning to but I didn't want to go alone and Sammy's so obsessed with your brother he hardly does anything else and-"

Cas cut me off by saying, "I don't believe it, is Dean Winchester asking me out on a date?"

Scratching the back of my head I answered sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I would love to."

~-~

The movie was great and Cas seemed to enjoy it as well. But the best part about the entire night with Cas was when we were just walking around town, pointing out what we liked in display windows or talking about our favourite stores. 

"So... Why wings?" I asked, hoping that he would give me a honest answer. 

Cas smiled. "My parents. They're quite special to me. And, I know they'll die before me so it will be a reminder of them. And how much I love them... Why is your brother so important to you?"

His question was one I had never been asked before, and I had to think for quite a while before answering. "My mom died a, uh, a while ago and my dad's sorta an asshole so... I don't want Sam to have him as a father figure, I don't want him to grow up thinking he's a good person cause he's not. Sammy's important to me because I love him. Something my dad might never learn."

Cas looked down, "I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"Hey don't worry about it. It's nothing you or I could fix. But let's not worry about sad shit. Let's enjoy tonight."

And with that, we kept walking.

~-~

We didn't stop walking until we reached Cas's house.

"I uh, I had a really great time Dean." Cas said, looking at his feet. 

"Hm. Good to know you named your feet after me." I said sarcastically, laughing when Cas looked up at me with a tomato for a face. "Kidding kidding! But yeah, it was great. I hope you enjoyed the movie. Didn't know if you were an action kinda guy but I just went with it an-"

I was cut off with a kiss. It wasn't a rough, crazy kiss, but a sweet, soft kiss that lasted only seconds. 

"You know sometimes you far too much." Cas said after we broke away. 

"Yeah? Well sometimes you talk like Shakespeare." I answered smoothly, earning an angelic laugh from Cas. 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at work Dean." Cas laughed as he walked up to his front door, which Dean could see the outlines of three people standing behind. 

"Yeah. See ya."

~-~


End file.
